Lo que no fue
by HikaRi Kisu
Summary: Es muy tonto ponerse a pensar en todas esas cosas que pudieron pasar, muy fácil querer reclamar lo que sientes que te pertenece, demasiado cruel pretender perdón cuando causaste dolor sin compasión… *Sasusaku* One-shot


**Otro Sasusaku, uno de los pocos que hice con un POV de Sasuke, veamos que le parece, me sale lo poetica cuando escribo de esta parejita**

**Advertencias: algo de OoC en Sasuke-kun  
**

**Disclaimer: Naruto me pertenece solo en mis mas locos sueños, en el mundo real es de Kishimoto-sama  
**

* * *

**Lo que no fue**

**By**

**Mizu no Hikari**

_No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes _

**SasuxSaku**

Es muy tonto ponerse a pensar en todas esas cosas que pudieron pasar, muy fácil querer reclamar lo que sientes que te pertenece, demasiado cruel pretender perdón cuando causaste dolor sin compasión…

Buscaba venganza, la encontré, era lo que deseaba, pero no me llenó el alma porque no me quedó nada, sólo vasta soledad y la imagen de lo que alguna vez pudo ser…

Fue tanto lo que perdí, muchos fueron los días que no viví junto a ti y ahora simplemente se desvanecen aquellos momentos inexistentes, aquellas horas que no compartimos, los besos que no nos dimos, las palabras que no te dije, las noches que no pasé a tu lado, el abrazo que no correspondí, la lagrima que no te sequé, la mirada que no te sostuve, todas las frases que callé, el _te amo_ que jamás pronuncié por seguir el camino equivocado, por pensar que con el tiempo te podría borrar

Ahora ya es tarde, nada va a cambiar tu vida sigue sin mi, tomaste otro rumbo encontrando en el camino nuevas razones para no llorar, las fuerzas para olvidar, el valor para otra vez amar

De nada me sirve arrepentirme, mi elección fue el error, no comprendo la razón… si fue miedo, capricho, obsesión: Yo era un vengador, no me podía enamorar simplemente porque no te podía dar verdadera felicidad. Hoy ya no sirve volver diciendo que no te quiero perder pues sé muy bien que estás con él, con ese que trajeron como mi "reemplazo" te vi pasar con él de la mano, a lo lejos te observaba y descubrí que no me queda nada, que todo ha desaparecido a mi alrededor, que no hay mañana, que mi vida aquí acaba

Quizás si alguna vez me atrevo a expresar con palabras lo que en mi mente taladraba logres comprender que siempre te amé pero hoy me toca a mi comprender que lo nuestro se acabo, que jamás empezó y ese triste adiós fue lo que cortó el débil lazo que te deje formar en los días que compartimos siendo compañeros de equipo

Sin decirnos nada, recordándonos en la distancia ambos lo aceptamos y sin la necesidad de hablar nos prometimos a nosotros mismos continuar, olvidar ese amor que alguna vez sentimos y que por idiota oculté

_No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes _

No hay frase más vulgar y vilmente certera para hacerte comprender que lo que se fue no va a volver, que el tiempo no es aliado de nadie, que no tiene piedad y lo que se lleva no lo vuelves a encontrar

Ya es tarde, mi oportunidad se fue, ahora sólo me queda soñar que contigo vuelvo a estar, que te tengo para abrazarte y poderte besar… cuanto deseo llenarme con tu aliento, hablarte al oído confesándote mis más profundos sentimientos, explicarte que después de aquella noche no te he dejado de pensar, gritarte que te amo y no te puedo olvidar, que fui un estúpido al no decirte la verdad… fue el miedo que no me dejo hablar

No te quería lastimar, merecías algo que no te podía dar y fue ese pensamiento el que me obligó a callar y dejé que todo fuese una mentira, permití que el sufrimiento mate tus sueños, te abandoné con la falsa idea de que eras sólo una molestia, preferí que fuese así; iba a ser mejor para dos matar ese amor que sólo te traería dolor

El tiempo corrió de prisa y abatido por el daño de los años volví sobre mis pasos regresando al lugar que vio mi infancia pasar, todavía puedo ver en las calles imágenes de esos días perdidos, todo sigue igual, el lago, el bosque, las casas amedrentadas por el tiempo y esa esquina donde solías pasear, la misma en la que ahora me pierdo en un mar de gente volviéndome otro desconocido que ignoras al caminar, me pierdo completamente fundiéndome en la soledad en la que sólo queda la melodía de tu voz

Miro al cielo donde las nubes no dejan de moverse lentamente, es el mismo cielo donde muchas veces te vi sonreír, donde podía soñar con todo de ti, mis recuerdos me dicen que no te puedo olvidar, que pretender hacerlo es solo olvidar que no puedo, porque fuiste mi único sueño

-Sasuke kun

Me llamas al instante en que nos cruzamos, mi mirada azabache con la tuya jade se ha encontrado, la sorpresa brilla en tus orbes y pareces flaquear. Te miro sin hablar, sigues igual… tus ojos son del mismo verde, tu piel de porcelana, tus cabellos de rosados cerezos, tu cuerpo esbelto y perfecto… no, no eres la misma de antes, te has vuelto una mujer, ya no más la niña de mi recuerdo, sino la mujer que invade cada noche mis sueños

Bajo la mirada y continuo caminando por temor a no poder controlar el deseo de quererte besar, siento tus pasos a mis espaldas, con disimulo sigo el camino húmedo de tus lagrimas, la gente va quedando atrás y llegamos hasta ese lugar. Me detengo todavía sin mirarte, te sientas y te imito

-¿Por qué has regresado?

No sé si callar o hablar, no te quiero lastimar y sé que cualquier cosa que diga lo podría lograr, dejo que el silencio se extienda mientras me debato entre decir lo que hace mucho debí gritar o cobardemente huir como años atrás

-Di algo, Sasuke… ¿Tanto disfrutas verme sufrir?

-Eso es lo que menos disfrutaría, Sakura

Mi voz suena ronca y es casi inaudible, en un acto de valentía te miro a los ojos descubriendo confusión, miedo… dolor

-¿Qué quieres?

-Que me perdones….

-¿Desde cuando te importa mi perdón, Uchiha?

-Desde siempre, porque siempre me has importado, Sakura

Mis labios se mueven sin permiso y las palabras salen sin ser llamadas, ya qué más da, me dejo llevar por los impulsos que en el pasado preferí ignorar

-¿Qué siempre te he importado? –preguntas retóricamente con un dejo de ironía en la voz mientras tus labios se contraen en una sonrisa nostálgica- ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué te empeñas en destruir mi vida? ¿Por qué justo ahora que había hallado el valor para dejarte atrás regresas y lo arruinas todo?

-Lo siento…

-No es suficiente… ya nada de lo que digas me podrá regresar el tiempo que perdí

-Podríamos comenzar de nuevo, podríamos vivir todo lo que nos privamos en el pasado

-No… no se puede dar marcha atrás… lo que no fue no será

-¿Me has olvidado?

Otra vez el silencio reinó luego de soltar esa pregunta, mi corazón golpeaba con fuerza sabiendo que tus palabras podrían provocar que se rompa como un débil cristal, sabía perfectamente que lo que fueras a decir sería motivo para vivir o morir

-¿Sabes Sasuke? Fue mucho el tiempo que pasó, los días pesan mucho, pueden ser insoportables y sádicamente tristes, las noches pueden volverse terriblemente largas y fueron tantas las lágrimas que deje en mi almohada… fueron tantos los suspiros que deje escapar por ti, tanta la nostalgia y tanto el deseo de darme por vencida… hubiera sido muy cómodo tomar la salida fácil pero comprendí que no valía la pena, que existen muchas cosas para continuar, que no importaba a donde fuera o lo que hiciera porque la realidad tarde o temprano me terminaría alcanzando. Tal vez también fue cobarde lo que elegí, pretender que todo está bien cuando por dentro moría, sonreír cuando deseaba llorar, pero fue lo que hice…. Elegí… elegí aferrarme al sentimiento masoquista de amarte ¿Qué es más cobarde que elegir morir en vida, Sasuke?

-Más cobarde es ser como yo y elegir ocultar su amor

Te tomo de la mano y busco tu mirada inquieta, el sol se va, dejando de a poco su lugar a la luna, nos miramos buscando respuestas el uno en el otro mientras sopla una brisa meciendo tu largo cabello

-Sakura…

-Te juro que quise con todas mis fuerzas hacerlo, hice todo para borrarte, pretendí en otro cuerpo hallarte, quise al menos imaginar que a otro podría amar, pero no sentí nada, ni siquiera un beso le pude regalar, ni una palabra, ni un pensamiento, nada… y eso porque olvidarte no puedo

Me aproximo acortando la distancia provocando que dejes de hablar, puedo sentir tu aliento golpeando en mi rostro, tu piel aterciopelada rozando la mía, tus latidos son tan fuertes que puedo oírlos, el nerviosismo escapa por tus poros y tus labios tiemblan con cada centímetro que se acercan los míos

-Sakura… Gracias

Te digo antes de probar de la miel de tus labios, a pocos segundos correspondes a ese acto en el que pretendo expresar lo que con palabras no alcanza, nos separamos cuando se vuelve completamente necesario respirar, te miro pero no encuentro arrepentimiento y yo tampoco lo siento

-Te amo

Dos palabras, tres silabas, cinco letras, la frase en sí es demasiado corta pero tan sólo con eso se dicen tantas cosas, me abrazas como pretendiendo no dejarme escapar, también lo hago para asegurarme de que todo es real, de que te tengo y al comprobarlo me siento completo y lo entiendo ya jamás te podré abandonar

* * *

**Particularmente quede muy contenta con este trabajo, veamos que dicen ustedes**


End file.
